


This is Halloween

by cabaretgay



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Parody, Vomiting, hot dogs, pleeease read the notes or this won't make sense, this is a mess, this is so stupid and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: In which Bram tells Simon that he could eat that whooooooole weiner.Co-written with like four wonderful people from the creeksecrets discord.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made by the creeksecrets discord members. 
> 
> We had the prompt Halloween, and one person wrote about 3 lines before blacking out all but the last sentence and handing it off to the next person, who continued the story with only the last line of the previous person's part. 
> 
> Hilarity ensued. Hopefully the random character entrances and strange-ass inconsistencies make more sense now :o  
> Enjoy!

“So what do you have planned for Halloween?” asked Bram in the break between classes.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go to Abby’s party. She said we should bring something to eat and be in costumes. I’m thinking of hot dogs,” Garrett said.

“Is that your costume or for eating?”

Simon pointed at the costume he was wearing. “This? What do you mean? It’s my beautiful, gorgeous wiener.” 

Leah burst into a laugh and Abby smacked Simon on his arm lightly. Bram just turned to Simon and said, “Oh, believe me, I can eat that whooooole wiener.” Simon turned a deep shade of red while Bram had that devilish grin on his face. “You are an actual 2 year old.” Simon said while Bram scarfed down the remainder of the hot dog.

Bram grabbed Simon's hand and whispered in a _very_ suggestive tone, “There’s a lot more I’d like to be eating.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Simon asked, trying for a flirtatious voice but ending up squeaking a little.

“Gross,” said Leah, appearing suddenly next to them. “You do know we’re standing right here?”

Simon and Bram both turned around at the sound of her voice, startled. Sure enough, all of their friends were standing there, looking a bit scandalized.

“W-what are you guys doing? Are you okay?” asked Nick.

“Yeah,” Simon said, his voice a bit higher than it should. “Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? Bram looks like he’s about to throw up.”

And then Bram did throw up.

Simon had never really had a tolerance for vomit. It was nasty and smelled bad and it made his mouth taste sour, and when he heard other people vomit, he vomited too. So that was a ton of fun, hearing Bram puke up his lunch, and then puking up his own.

After Bram and Simon had an eventful afternoon of puking, they walked to Simon’s house and layed around watching Netflix and cuddling while slowing sipping water to calm their aching stomachs. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms peacefully.

* * *

The next day at school, Simon was greeted by a refreshed-looking Bram and a very hungover Garrett. “Wild night, huh?” he said, eyes a little glassy. “Though, okay, I can’t really remember most of it. Did I make out with someone?”

Bram laughed at him, looking over at Simon. Simon moved closer to hold his hand when he noticed Cal walking over, an unreadable expression in his face.

Cal pushed a jacket to Garret’s chest clumsily as he uttered, “You forgot this,” and walked away hurriedly. Simon and Bram stared at Garrett with wide eyes.

“Huh,” said Garrett, and then shrugged his jacket on. “Halloween parties, man,” he said, and that was it.


End file.
